


圣恩达利姆的校友

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem





	圣恩达利姆的校友

薄荷是库尔扎斯茶叶最相宜的伴侣。坚强地挺过灵灾后，生长在白雪地上的茶树嫩芽味道变得深邃浓郁，又带着冰雪泥土的清香冽息，若是再添加几片薄荷，清新怡人的口感落在舌尖，便似有阵清明的微风吹过脑海，倦怠不说一扫而空，也能消减几分疲惫。味道甘美可口，又能提神醒脑，努德内认为薄荷具有与它的花语相称的美德。

在研究室冥思苦想到深夜，是最适合来一杯薄荷茶的，茶树烘干的嫩芽和薄荷新鲜的叶片散落在白瓷杯里，冲开它们的那道清水取自松树的针叶上昨夜的新雪。那些雪水本是收集试验药剂之用，最后余下太多又难以保存，便干脆物尽其用，不费上天的馈赠。

努德内端着这杯清香四溢的茶来到花园，今夜繁星璀璨，晚风习习，夜深人静时的花园是他思考问题时常去的地方。花园里有张白色的石桌，就在爬满藤蔓的花墙最角落处，避开神官们穿行往来的路，安静隐蔽地躲在那里。努德内常在上面写字，雕琢成它的那块大理石若是有灵，说不定会自豪，自己和天上的那些星星竟然来自一处。

可今天那张石桌前有人，深红色的花墙隐去他的脸，只有那一袭蓝白相间的袍服垂在石凳上，自灌木丛中依稀露出它的颜色。努德内端着茶盘静默站立，摆在自己面前的可能性只有两种，其中之一刚与他度过十分愉快的下午，另一则在发现自己跟前者相处融洽的时候变得表情复杂。

“努德内卿？”藏在阴影中的那张脸自花墙后显现出疑惑却温和的神采，奥默里克方才正闭目冥思，小路那头传来的细碎脚步没有使他分神，突然安静的诡异气氛却使他睁开眼睛，想看看来人是谁，树荫挡住那人的脸看不太仔细，可那身与自己相同的袍服已经给他足够的答案，于是他笑着问候道，“晚上好啊！”

“晚上好，奥默里克卿。”努德内认为自己此时应该先行礼，可两只手都拿着东西，并不方便，只好礼貌地冲他点头致意，慢慢地朝那张桌子走去。奥默里克先于他出声让努德内免去思考应该称呼他“阁下”还是“学长”的麻烦，他精于以太学，却惰于研究人际，为亲疏各异的人挑选合适的称谓比为不同的龙药挑选最重要的那味原料更麻烦。

“今夜星空很美，天气晴朗，无雾无云，冰天座正是最佳观测时间，你是出来看星星的吗？”奥默里克说话的声音柔和得如月光洒在海面，生怕扰出波浪般，那深海般颜色的眸子里平静如水，真挚坦诚，看不出任何隐藏的情绪。他起身走到努德内身边接过他手里的茶盘，替他在桌子上找了一块平整的地方放置，“还是说，研究遇到了瓶颈？”

“研究进行得很顺利，只是长时间拘囿于相同的课题，难免会受困于自己熟悉的范式，换个环境有助于开拓思维。”努德内将手里的文稿整了整，放置在一边，自茶盘上取出两个白瓷杯，将茶壶里的薄荷茶注入，空气中清香四溢，“你呢？奥默里克卿？”

“我经过花园的时候恰巧碰见让勒努，他赠与我这些点心，我就寻思着不如在花园里吃个宵夜。”奥默里克接过努德内推到自己面前的茶杯，尝了一口，唇齿留香，又将桌面上小巧的竹篮打开，里面是散发着面粉烘焙过的谷物香气的松饼，他伸出干净修长的手指，拣了两块递给端坐在对面的努德内，慷慨温和地说，“味道真不错，你也尝尝吧？”

“谢谢。”智力工作常伴随着比体力劳动更大的消耗，食物熨帖的香气让努德内感到腹部有些空，松饼烘烤的火候正好，不软不硬，面粉香中夹杂着奶味，还有些葡萄干点缀其中，酸甜可人。“让勒努阁下如果没有成为一名骑士的话，必定会成为了不起的厨师。”

“我想不会有人对此存有异议。”奥默里克微笑着同意，目光落在那叠厚度殷实的文稿上，昔日神学院高材生体内的探究心隐隐地跳动着，于是他看向努德内，声音神态皆是礼貌谦和地问，“可以与我分享你的研究吗？寻求新思路的话，讨论是也是切实可行的办法呢。”

“呃，这就不麻烦奥默里克卿费心了。”努德内将嘴里的松饼咽下去，忽然觉得口干，低头自杯中饮了一口薄荷茶，润润之后轻轻摇头，语气诚恳委婉，“是你不会感兴趣的内容。”

“……是关于某种跟我所擅长的冰系魔法相克的以太属性的研究吗？”奥默里克笑了，眼中的那片深蓝波光粼粼，落着头顶上星空的细碎银光，他的声音沉静如海，有丝无奈在里面，更多的是谦和解释，“我不是狭隘的人，不会因为对某个人抱有负面看法就排斥和他有关的一切，火焰魔法作为这个世界的六种以太属性之一，自世界初始便存在了，又不是他沙里贝尔的专利。”

努德内误会自己事出有因。下午奥默里克在走廊拐角遇见这位学弟时，本是微笑着抬手跟他问好的，可话音未出便看见他似在跟什么人在说话。随后那人也自走廊的墙后步出到光线中来，步伐款款，神情清傲，银色的眼睛看着奥默里克的面孔上洋溢的热情瞬间冷却，发出嘲讽的嗤笑。努德内这才注意到奥默里克正看着自己，点头致礼时神情尴尬。为了不使他为难，奥默里克只好微微一笑，转身沿着来时的路回去。

“沙里贝尔阁下能够将火焰使用得出神入化，他能够将巨大的能量聚集到很小的空间范围内，且能保证球体稳定燃烧不受空气流动和温度变化干扰，焰心所能达到的温度更是前所未见的极致。”既然奥默里克表示不介意，努德内便将自己的观察记录完完整整地展示给对方看，他对这位跟他同出自圣恩达利姆神学院的前辈在学术方面的造诣从不怀疑，让他犹豫的是这位前辈跟他的才华一样出名的对今日以太学观测对象的厌恶。可努德内惯常是以魔法造诣来评价人的，所以他对不在场的那位黑魔法师仍使用敬语。

“确实是运用得十分精妙的魔法，”奥默里克过去没对沙里贝尔的魔法进行过细致的观察，如果那位黑魔法师在自己面前使出火焰的话，他一定会以同时凝聚出可与之抗衡的寒冰，他也没兴趣隔着神圣裁判所的阴暗的走廊窥视对方的工作，他只知道沙里贝尔可以把人活活烤成焦炭，却不在地面上留任何痕迹，这是多么极致精细的操控能力才能做到的事情，奥默里克不否认这种技艺的高超，只是讨厌它大放异彩的场合。“……那个人常说自己是被神明选择的审判者，便是仗着这般猛烈的火焰才那么理直气壮呢。”

“从某种程度上来说，沙里贝尔阁下的想法并没有错。”努德内说话的声音听不出褒贬，他评价他人的魔法如同挑选落地的陨石，只专注以太和能量本身，对其载体不做拣选，他说起话来目光沉静理智，即使奥默里克回望他的目光里透着诧异，也要坚持说完自己的想法，“魔法是哈罗妮的最佳赠礼，拥有高超魔法技艺的人也就是神的丰盛馈赠的持有者，看成是被神明选择之人也略可说通。”

奥默里克的惊讶只持续了很短的时间，便被了然理解的神情取代，他的这位学弟是位纯粹的研究者，对旁的事情从来不怎么在意。他抽出一张空白的稿纸，将面前那页努德内的能量推导演算誊抄过来，开始重新计算，在纸笔接触的沙沙声中对努德内说，“我承认他对火焰魔法的运用无人能出其右，可他所做的那些事情……我没办法承认那是在遵循哈罗妮的旨意，他折磨人的时候带着笑意，分明是身处巨大的愉悦中，而非谦恭地完成神的旨意。”

“我一介凡人怎么会知道神的意志呢？”努德内神情淡然，声音平静，奥默里克挑出的那页正是他今晚思路逡巡不前的地方，即使毕业多年，那个人仍是神学院为之骄傲的翘楚。这让努德内想起某些早已淡忘的事情，他不动声色，隐藏心中所想，看着微黄的纸上舞动的笔尖，对握着那支笔的人说，“我所能做的只是将哈罗妮赠与我的礼物妥善收藏，她指引我成为学者，让别人成为审判官。”

“不得不承认，我无法反驳你的话，我们都认为自己所做的是受到哈罗妮的指引，可神对别人说过什么话，我们并不知晓。”笔尖在等号后写下一个函数公式便停下，奥默里克抬起头来，眉眼中蕴含着圣徒般的良善与悲悯，声音中亦是如此，“我只是相信哈罗妮的意志是恒常的，她既然教导我治愈和慈悲，就不该会喜欢杀戮与暴行。”

“神谕与神谕间或许看起来相互矛盾，却未必不全是神的本意。凡人中能聆听神意只言片语者已经是得了莫大的眷顾，以人的局限性莫说是揣测神意，仅仅是想要理解跟自己一样的普通人都极为不易。”努德内声音清朗，不似奥默里克的深沉，目光明澈，若不是脸上的伤疤平添疏离，他本应该是个看起来十分可亲的人。

“身为圣职者的我又何尝不知道你说的道理？”奥默里克笑容里浮现转瞬即逝的悲伤，如一阵微风掠过海面激荡起阵阵涟漪又很快归于平静，他的声音徐徐而诉，混合着藤蔓窸窣的声响。“凡人有时候会被自己的渴望迷惑，将它与神的意志混淆，将自己的心声当做神的呼唤。可……究竟神对那个人说了什么，说到底我也无法知晓。”

“奥默里克卿，你是我所认识的人中最善良最无私的，我对你的魔法有过失礼之举，却并不妨碍我对你的高洁感到钦佩。”努德内绿松石色的眼睛里有清茶的水光隐约流淌，敛起午夜花园朦胧淡漠的牛奶色柔光，与对面那片深邃海洋般的墨蓝交汇，他曾经被那流于表面的表象迷惑，对其下隐藏的真实灵魂产生误解，而他如今并不惧怕承认，“……可我过去也曾对你选择的道路感到过可惜，我那时候并不能理解你为何要将聪明过人的才智浪费到政治斗争中去，我认为你这样才华横溢的人就该将智慧贡献给学术研究，而不是追逐地位与权力。”

奥默里克闻言愣了愣，气氛顷刻间沉默下来，目光平静如寂寞的深海，笑容并没有从那张柔和的脸庞上消失，他从努德内那双绿色的眼睛里看出某种坦诚和勇气，大概知道他对自己应是没有芥蒂的，却仍然问道，“那你现在对我的看法是否有所改变呢？”

“聪明如你还需要我将答案说出来吗？”努德内轻轻地笑了，伸手越过装着点心的提篮将奥默里克的白瓷杯添满。薄荷味道的茶香氤氲而上，与周围藤蔓枝叶新鲜幽嫩的味道混合在一起，繁星满天尽在杯中摇曳。“神学院时代的我确实对你的选择心有愤懑，可当我自己也进入教皇厅之后，才慢慢发现你跻身高位并非是为自己谋求利益，而是在为你的理想奠基适合生根发芽的土壤。我厌恶权术与筹谋，认为它们空耗精力，污损心智，可你其中游刃有余却不染纤尘，不失本心，与那些耽溺其中沉浮的人所求并不相同。”

“很高兴你改变了对我的看法，否则我们大概是很难成为朋友了，这会让我觉得十分遗憾的。”奥默里克手扶着瓷杯，将它举起来像祝酒般轻晃，星辰的倒影在其中模糊成银色的光雾，他的语速有些缓慢，回忆让他的声音悠悠扬扬，“我过去也曾觉得，只要关上书房的门就可以心无旁骛遨游在知识的海洋中是最美好的事情。可我渐渐意识到，人民的痛苦并不是一扇门就可以隔绝的，知识是应该用来谋求幸福与希望，仅以文字存于书本文献中的智慧毫无意义。于是便产生用我的所学来改变这个国家的想法。听起来有些不自量力，可确实是我心中所求。”

“我欣赏你的理想，奥默里克卿，而我自认愚钝，不知道对国家而言怎么做才是最好的，所以我放弃思考这个问题。”努德内耐心地听完奥默里克的话，抬起杯子与对面轻轻相碰，白瓷发出清脆的声响，像一颗星星落在冰原上。抿了一口茶后，努德内继续自己的话，“我认为人世间的事情少有绝对正确的，就好像你如今觉得是该被废除的决斗裁判，在最初诞生的年代里，也发挥过十分正面的作用。所以呢，与其纠结并非不变的善恶，考虑没有标准的正误，不如把生命献给恒常不变且永久流传的事物，比如知识与学问，比如真理。”

“我过去也曾以为你不问世事是因为心思单纯，后来才知道你其实看得比谁都透彻。我初时担心过你才华横溢又游离于斗争之外会被某些人盯上，成为权力角逐无辜的陪葬品。”奥默里克的声音仍是平稳的，并没有因为自己是前辈就平添傲慢，说到这里，他语气变得愉快起来，带着轻松，目光落在对方那身剪裁精致的长袍上，“不过事到如今，再担心这样的事情就显得多余了。”

“要说起这些的话，我应该向你道谢才是。”努德内的声音忽然变得庄重，他将白瓷杯安放在桌上，忽然站起身整整衣摆，以手抚胸向着奥默里克深深的鞠了一躬，目光中盈盈闪现感激的神色，“你曾暗中对我伸出过援手，不止一次，我谨记在心未曾忘记，只是我们那时交集不多，又猜你未必希望跟我表现亲密，出于谨慎我只好当做毫不知情。”

“原来你一直都知道吗？”说虽如此，奥默里克倒没有表现得特别惊讶，努德内只是惰于经营，却并非迟钝麻木的人。这位学者进入教皇厅是奥默里克已经是高级圣职者，他欣赏他的纯粹与执着，不希望他的才华损毁在权力斗争的高墙中，因此每每有人将矛头指向这位特立独行的圣职者时，奥默里克都会悄悄地将准心拨偏一点。他对所有无辜受害的人都是一贯如此，从未期待过谁的感谢，努德内的举止倒令他有些无措，他站起身动作轻柔地扶着自己的学弟坐下，声音慈爱地说，“举手之劳，何足挂齿。”

埋藏于心的感激之情终于得以传达，努德内的脸颊此时竟然有些微微泛红，杯中淡绿色的液体溢出少许洒在他的手上，已经被午夜的冷空气带走温度，凉丝丝的，只在衣服上留下几滴水迹。他想取出手绢将它们擦干，奥默里克的动作却比他更快，白色式样简单的光滑织物在他的身上轻轻滑过，动作温柔得不负握着它的人所具有的谦和美名。

“谢谢。”努德内将肇事的瓷杯放回茶盘，夜已经很深了，耽误别人的安眠是无礼的，以奥默里克的性格多半不会在这种氛围中提告别，只能由他主动结束这场持续太久的夜谈，他伸手抚摸着茶壶的外壁，声音里略带歉意地说，“茶水已经凉了，我回去重新泡过，奥默里克卿你明天应该是当值的，不如早些休息？”

“呃，稍等几分钟怎么样？”奥默里克忽然想起来什么，灵光一闪，重新握起笔另起一页，字迹朴茂工稳，线条墨黑的各种数字与符号组成只有学者才看得懂的语言，他写完这张稿纸，又抽出一张继续写了半页才停下来，将它们连同先前的那几页一起递到努德内的面前。“……我猜我已经计算出你要的结果了，重复过三遍演算，应该不会错的。”

“不愧是奥默里克，这思路我之前并没有想到呢。”只是快速地扫过，那些神奇的符号便令努德内的目光充满赞叹与敬佩，他先前专注于能量的释放与收敛，冥思苦想的焦点在以太的调动与转化，可奥默里克却考虑到了矢量空间与场源关系，并给出了十分合理的解释。

“火焰与寒冰某种意义上是相似的，极小空间的温度剧升与骤降依赖的都是对能量的集聚空间与发生坐标的精准定位，而这刚好是我的长处。”奥默里克说话还是一贯的谦虚，声音里透着平和的释然，他很高兴自己能够帮到对方，却并不因此感到得意，神情仍保持淡然平和。

“要是沙里贝尔阁下知道我对他火焰魔法的研究报告是在你的帮助下完成的……”努德内抿嘴笑着说，又随后摇摇头，想象了一下那场景之后，神情担忧地否定了自己的想法，声音却仍是愉快的，“算了，我猜他不需要知道。”

“如果沙里贝尔的魔法能够对你的研究有所帮助，为后世留下可以致用的学术成果，那大概是他此生所做最大的善行呢。”奥默里克站到努德内的身边，语气漫不经心，眉眼间却笑意温柔，他神情认真地对自己的学弟说，“运用得当的话，火焰本可以温暖人心的。”

“奥默里克——”努德内本想再说些感谢的话，然后与他道别，可刚喊出对方的名字，便被天空中寂静无声悄然滑过的几枚流星打断，它们安静地照亮一方天空，又瞬间陨落在不为人知的地方，明灭消逝在短暂来不及说出口的话语中。

“嗯？”奥默里克疑惑地转身，流星在他余光的边界之外闪耀而过，没能被他的视线捕捉到那霎时绽放的光彩，却为他身后宁静悠远的背景点缀出生机与希望，真真切切地随着他颀长的身影落在那双绿色湖水般的眼睛里，宛如添过碎晶的彩色玻璃拼出的画像。他见努德内不做声，便问道，“还有事吗？”

“我只想对你道声晚安。”流星消失在地平线，星空重新恢复寂静安然，冰天座的光芒清冷如水，被众星环绕着却依然格外耀眼，沐浴在它的光辉中的那个人也是如此，努德内微微颔首，对那个星光洒落肩头的人说，“晚安，奥默里克卿。”

“晚安，努德内卿，以后叫我奥默里克就好了。”奥默里克微笑作别，努德内看向自己的眸子里闪耀着星幕碎银般的清光，倒恰似那双明目的主人纯粹洁净的灵魂，他顿了顿，说出他心里早有却未曾出口的想法，“比起同僚，其实我更当你是圣恩达利姆的校友。”

“好的，奥默里克。”努德内点点头，由对方亲口说出觉得合适的称谓，那以后就不用再费心考虑这个问题了，这让他感到轻松愉快，顷刻之后又轻轻地补充道，“……学长。”

夜深人静，两位校友在星空下作别，远处依稀听见低沉空灵的回音，圣恩达利姆的钟声刚刚敲过夜晚最后一响。

2018-11-08


End file.
